Perseiden
by John Xisor
Summary: Während einer Gedenkfeier zu Ehren von Albus Dumbledore wird sich Harry ein zweites Mal in seinem Leben darüber bewusst, was für ihn das Wichtigste ist. Harry/Ginny


Liebe Leser,

im Forum von Fanfiktion.de hat Userin Vilya einen HP-Fanfiction Wettbewerb ins Leben gerufen, der noch bis zum 30.10. läuft. Diese Geschichte nimmt an dem „FF-Award" zum

Thema 1: „Ein Liebesgeständnis unter Sternen" (Romance) teil.

Ein Dankeschön an meinen Beta John (drück).

Viel Spaß und lieben Gruß,

Muggelchen

* * *

In dem Jahr, in welchem Albus Dumbledores hundertster Todestag zu feiern war, redete man von nichts anderem. Nicht nur der Tagesprophet war mit Artikeln gepflastert, die über das Leben und Sterben des großen und beliebten Magiers berichteten; damit wurden natürlich Erinnerungen in denen geweckt, die Albus damals einen Freund nennen durften. Heutzutage kannte jedes Kind den weißbärtigen und freundlich lächelnden Zauberer entweder aus Unterhaltungen mit den Großeltern, wenn die von dem Krieg gegen „Du weißt schon wer" sprachen oder von ihren heiß geliebten Schokofroschkarten, auf denen er ihnen manchmal munter zuzwinkerte.

Der jetzige Direktor von Hogwarts, Professor Albus Severus Potter, lud im August zu einem Fest zu Ehren des verstorbenen Zauberers ein und so geschah es, dass auch Harry – mittlerweile selbst ein betagter Mann im Ruhestand – am Morgen von einer Posteule begrüßt wurde.

Als er den Brief vom Beinchen des Tieres nahm und das Hogwarts-Signet auf der Rückseite betrachtete, da konnte er nichts dagegen tun, sofort an seinen allerersten Brief denken zu müssen, den er damals aus dieser Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erhalten hatte. Die Einladung zur Gedenkfeier war nicht nur an ihn, sondern auch an seine Gattin Ginny gerichtet.

Sich mit einer Hand über den weißen Bart streichend las Harry die Einladung, musste sich jedoch seine Halbmondbrille aufsetzen, denn seine Augen waren nicht mehr die besten.

„Von wem ist der Brief?", hörte Harry hinter sich.

„Von unserem Ältesten", antwortete er mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Wir sind nächste Woche nach Hogwarts eingeladen, Ginny."

„Wegen Dumbledores Gedenkfeier sicherlich", vermutete sie ganz richtig, bevor sie sich an den Frühstückstisch setzte. „Das Lieblingsthema der Medien und zwar seit Anfang des Jahres."

„Kommst du mit?", wollte er wissen.

„Natürlich, Harry!"

Ihre Hand suchte sich einen Weg über den Tisch, vorbei an Teetasse und Milchkännchen, bis sie die seine fand und einmal ermutigend zudrückte.

* * *

Hogwarts, das stellte Harry schnell fest, hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert. Die Gemälde waren noch immer die gleichen wie damals, die Geister waren nach wie vor dieselben und die Große Halle mit ihrer verzauberten Decke löste wie beim ersten Mal ein ehrfürchtiges Staunen bei ihm aus.

„Harry?" Er drehte sich um und erblickte Hermine mit ihren schlohweißen langen Haaren. Ihr Gesicht war mit Fältchen überzogen, die die Freude vergangener Lebenstage widerspiegelten. Neben ihr stand Ron, der seit einigen Jahren einen Gehstock benutzte. Es würde „cool" aussehen, hatte Ron sich damals verteidigt, weil er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er den Stock auch tatsächlich als Gehilfe benötigen würde. Seine Quidditch-Karriere hatte ihm seinerzeit ganz schön zugesetzt.

„Hermine, Ron! Schön, dass ihr auch hier seid."

Mit Ginny gesellte er sich erst zu seinen beiden Freunden, bevor sie zu viert an dem Tisch Platz nahmen, an welchem nach den Ferien wieder die Schüler aus Gryffindor sitzen würden. Die Große Halle füllte sich bald mit den anderen Geladenen. Einige von ihnen kannten die vier Freunde, wenn auch nur vom Sehen, doch viele waren ihnen fremd. Die unbekannten Gesichter gehörten einer viel jüngeren Generation an; einer Generation, die den Krieg gegen Voldemort nur aus Geschichtsbüchern kannte.

Viele Journalisten waren anwesend, wie auch damalige Schüler aus verschiedensten Jahrgängen. Harry machte sogar Susan Bones aus, der er grüßend zunickte. Ebenfalls unter den Gästen befand sich Draco Malfoy, der seine nicht mehr allzu große Abneigung gegen Harry wie bereits in den Jahrzehnten zuvor einfach unterdrückte. Die anwesenden Lehrer kannte Harry gar nicht.

Die Gäste beendeten ihre privaten Gespräche, als der älteste Sohn von Ginny und Harry sich vor die Lehrertische an das Podest stellte und eine Rede über Albus Dumbledore hielt, in der er – wenn auch nur ganz kurz – seinen Vater Harry Potter erwähnen musste, der eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle im Leben des verstorbenen Direktors gespielt hatte.

* * *

Das gemeinsame Essen in der Großen Halle verlief ruhig und war sehr unterhaltsam. Ron stopfte schon lang nicht mehr sein Essen einfach in sich hinein, nachdem er am eigenen Leib hatte erfahren müssen, dass man sich im fortgeschrittenen Alter viel häufiger verschluckte, wenn man es zu wild trieb.

An Albus' weißem Marmorgrab versammelte sich die Gäste nach dem Essen, damit einige Auserwählte ein paar Worte über den Direktor verlieren konnten. Die so lange unangetasteten Erinnerungen an damals schmerzten Harry heute noch genauso, als wäre alles erst gestern geschehen. Draco, der Dumbledore bedroht hatte, ihn aber nicht töten konnte und dann Snape, der die Sache selbst in die Hand genommen hatte.

Unbemerkt von den anderen verließ Harry die Gesellschaft, um gedankenverloren im Schloss umherzuwandern. Auf seinem Weg traf er auf Sir Nicholas, der ihn erkannte und höflich grüßte, während der Blutige Baron ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte.

Ohne es bewusst wahrgenommen zu haben fand sich Harry plötzlich an den Wasserspeiern wieder, die in das Büro des Direktors führten und ohne, dass er irgendein Passwort genannt hatte, öffnete sich der Zugang. Neugierig nahm Harry die Wendeltreppe bis nach oben. Im Büro seines Sohnes täuschten die meisten Gemälde vor, dass sie schlafen würden, doch besonders eines war äußerst munter.

„Harry, mein Junge! Komm her und lass dich ansehen!", hörte er die vertraute Stimme von Dumbledore sagen. Sich umdrehend sah er das Portrait des alten Zauberers, das ihn fröhlich zu sich heranwinkte. „Lass dich ansehen", wiederholte Dumbledore freudestrahlend.

Gleich daneben hing ein Gemälde, welches Severus Snape darstellte, der Harry skeptisch von oben bis unten betrachtete, bevor er die große Hakennase rümpfte. Mit seinem langen Bart spielend näherte sich Harry dem Gemälde seines damaligen Mentors.

„Professor Dumbledore." Es war schön, seine Stimme wiederzuhören und es war wohltuend, Dumbledore nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen, wenn auch nur als magische Pinselstriche, doch das behielt er für sich.

Dumbledore deutete auf Harry und sagte: „Ich würde dir ja einen Zitronenbrausebonbon anbieten, aber ich befürchte, dass du sie nicht essen können wirst." Dumbledore zog eine Türe aus seinem Umhang und gönnte sich selbst einen Bonbon. „Sag, Harry, wie lange ist es her?"

„Heute ist Ihr hundertster Todestag, Sir", antwortete Harry gewissenhaft und noch immer Respekt zollend.

„Mein hundertster… schon? Wie die Zeit vergeht. Dann bist du 116 Jahre jung, mein Guter?"

Harry nickte, warf derweil noch einmal einen Blick auf Snape im benachbarten Gemälde, der ihm das hohe Alter nicht zu gönnen schien, doch mit Snape – zumindest mit diesem Gemälde hier – hatte Harry schon lange seinen Frieden geschlossen.

„Wird es ein Feuerwerk geben?", fragte Dumbledore unerwartet und neugierig.

„Auf jeden Fall, Sir."

„Ach, das ist so schade, dass meine Beweglichkeit eingeschränkt ist, Harry. Ich würde zu gern zusehen", bedauerte der Direktor.

„Ich könnte Sie mit dem Bild nach draußen mitnehmen", sprudelte es unüberlegt aus Harry heraus.

„Oh, das ist eine wunderbare Idee!" Dumbledore verschwand kurz aus dem eigenen Gemälde, um in dem von Snape aufzutauchen. „Severus, wirfst du bitte ein Auge auf meine Zitronenbrausebonbons?" Snape verzog das Gesicht, hielt jedoch die Hand auf, um das Tütchen entgegenzunehmen. „Aber dass du sie mir ja nicht wieder mit Plappersaft versetzt!", drohte Dumbledore mit zwinkerndem Auge.

„Würde ich niemals wagen", erwiderte Snape nüchtern und nicht sehr ernst gemeint.

* * *

Die Menschenmenge staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die fröhliche Stimme von Dumbledore vernahm, der sich auf seine eigene Todestagfeier zu freuen schien. Als es dunkel wurde, bewunderten alle das Feuerwerk, welches von Georges Söhnen und Töchtern, die den Laden ihres alten Vaters übernommen hatten, kostenlos für die Gedenkfeier zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.

„Tolle Idee mit dem Gemälde, Harry", flüsterte Ron ihm zu.

„Er tat mir Leid", gestand er. „Dumbledore ist ein Freund von Feierlichkeiten. Es mag nur ein Gemälde von ihm sein, aber es ist eines der am besten getroffenen, die es gibt."

„Ja, Harry, aber das von Snape ist auch nicht zu verachten", warf Hermine ein. „Seinen Todesblick hat man wunderbar eingefangen!"

Die drei kicherten einen Moment wie in alten Tagen, als Harry plötzlich etwas auffielt.

„Sagt mal, wo ist Ginny?" In der Menge erspähte er sie nicht.

Ron verriet ihm: „Sie ist ein wenig am See spazieren gegangen. Ihr waren die Erinnerungen wohl zu viel, glaube ich."

„Ich werde zu ihr gehen", sagte Harry, bevor er Hermine und Ron freundschaftlich eine Hand die Schulter legte und sich danach einem Spaziergang widmete.

Während Harry am See entlangspazierte, da wurde auch er nicht mehr von all den Erinnerungen verschont, die er im Laufe der Jahrzehnte längst durch neue und schöne Erinnerungen ersetzt zu haben glaubte. Als sein Blick über den See schweifte, da sah er vor seinem inneren Auge Bilder vom Trimagischen Turnier, von den Wassermenschen, von Cho und – sein Herz wurde ganz schwer – von Cedric. Trotz seines hohen Alters hatte Harry niemals diesen jungen Freund vergessen können und er hatte sich mehr als nur einmal schuldig gefühlt, selbst ein erfülltes Leben führen zu dürfen, während sein Kamerad so früh den Tod hatte finden müssen.

Vom Trimagischen Turnier wanderten seine Gedanken zu den Weasleys. Sein Schwiegervater war bereits verschieden, doch Molly hatte dessen Tod überwinden können und erfreute sich noch immer bester Gesundheit. Ginny hatte einmal gesagt, dass es die vielen Kinder ihrer Enkel und Urenkel wären, die ihre Mutter so aufblühen ließen. Unbewusst nickte Harry zustimmend, während er mit einer Hand seinen Bart an die Brust presste, weil der Wind mit ihm spielen wollte. Molly liebte Kinder. Die von Harry und Ginny waren schon lange erwachsen wie auch ihre Enkelkinder, doch die gründeten nun ihre eigenen Familien. Harry hatte – und das erfüllte ihn mit Harmonie – eine sehr große Familie.

Kürzlich hatte es nur einmal eine kleine Debatte gegeben, als sich eine von Harrys Urenkelinnen mit einem Nachkommen der Malfoys liieren wollte. Auch Draco hatte in alter Manier dagegen gewettert, doch als Harry sich mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, auf diese Weise die uralte Fehde zwischen den Potters und Malfoys begraben zu können, da hatte er das Gespräch mit seinem Erzrivalen gesucht, der die Beziehung der beiden jungen Menschen am Ende genauso gelassen sehen konnte.

Weit hinten konnte er eine Gestalt ausmachen, die in den dunklen Himmel hinauf blickte. Sofort erinnerte sich Harry daran, wie er Ginny das erste Mal getroffen hatte und wie er sie später aus der Kammer des Schreckens befreit hatte. Ein Stich in seinem Herzen erinnerte ihn auch an die Zeit, in der er sich von ihr hatte trennen müssen, damit sie außer Gefahr sein würde. Sie war seine große Liebe und kaum war er sich dessen bewusst geworden, hatte Voldemort sie auch schon wieder auseinander gerissen. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte Harry sich geschworen, sie nie wieder loszulassen, nie wieder zu verlieren.

„Ginny?", fragte er, während er sich der Gestalt näherte, die nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war und noch immer gen Himmel blickte.

„Harry", sagte sie überrascht. „Ich wäre gleich wieder gekommen, ich wollte nur ein bisschen…"

Sie verstummte, als er sich neben sie stellte.

Er nahm ihre runzlige Hand in seine und streichelte ihren Handrücken, bevor er ihn an seinen Mund führte und küsste. Sein Bart kitzelte sie, was ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Als er tief in ihre Augen schaute, da erblickte er all das, was er früher schon in ihnen hatte entdecken dürfen. Da war sehr viel Liebe und Vertrauen zu erkennen, nur noch wenig Sorge, aber am meisten spiegelte sich in ihren Augen der Wunsch wider, immer an seiner Seite bleiben zu wollen und genau das war auch sein größter Wunsch.

„Ginny", sagte er mit warmer Stimme. Mit seinen Fingern streichelte er ihr über das mit Falten durchzogene Gesicht, das sich in seinen Augen nie verändert hatte. „Ginny", sagte er nochmal, noch viel herziger als zuvor.

„Harry, was…?"

Völlig perplex beobachtete sie, wie Harry vor ihr in die Knie ging – noch immer ihre Hand haltend – und dann, sie traute ihren Ohren kaum, da fragte er mit einem solchen Ernst in der Stimme, dass es ihr im ersten Moment ganz Bange wurde: „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

„Harry…" Sie benötigte einen Moment, um ihre Stimme zu festigen. „Harry, wir sind doch schon so lange verheiratet."

„Ich möchte dich nochmal heiraten! Ich möchte mein Eheversprechen erneuern und ich möchte, dass unsere Familie dabei ist und all unsere Freunde. Ginny", er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Finger, „ich liebe dich heute noch viel mehr. Nicht nur unsere Familie ist gewachsen, sondern auch meine Zuneigung zu dir." Ihre Lippen begannen zu zittern, doch er sprach weiter: „Wir haben etwas zusammen gefunden, das einzigartig ist und vielen Menschen für immer verwehrt bleiben wird. Wir sind eins geworden, Ginny. Ein Leben ohne dich kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

Sie schluchzte und zog die Nase hoch, nickte jedoch heftig, um zu bejahen, denn momentan war sie nicht in der Lage zu antworten, so sehr hatten seine Worte ihr Innerstes berührt. Noch während Harry am Boden kniete, da schaute er hinauf und als Ginny seinen Blick bemerkte, da folgte sie ihm, nur um hoch über sich im Himmelszelt ein Meer aus Sternschnuppen zu sehen.

Der Anblick war überwältigend. Sich vom Boden erhebend und einen Arm um Ginny legend betrachteten beide noch einen Augenblick lang die vielen Feuerkugeln, die Harrys Antrag mit ihrem Erscheinen einen besonderen Moment bescherten.

Harry fand keine anderen Worte. „Das ist wunderschön", sagte er verträumt.

„Das sind die Perseiden."

In ihrer Stimme klang große Bewunderung für das Naturschauspiel mit, welches sich jedes Jahr im August abspielte. Die Schönheit des Nachthimmels konnte ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch nicht lange auf sich ziehen und Ginny drehte sich in seinen Armen, um ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben.

„Ja, Harry, ich will deine Frau werden." Breit grinsend fügte sie hinzu: „Ein zweites Mal und ein drittes, ein viertes… Oh, Harry."

Als sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen, da waren beide mit einem Schlag wieder die Teenager von damals. Ihre Herzen klopften wild und schienen sich gegenseitig übertrumpfen zu wollen. Die Schmetterlinge im Bauch begannen zu flattern und Hitze wallte auf. Harry umfasste seine Ginny und drückte sie fest an sich; er wollte sie nie wieder loslassen. Ihre Körper mögen gealtert sein, doch ihre Liebe war jung und frisch wie am ersten Tag.

* * *

Harry erwachte. Das harmonische Gefühl in seiner Brust wollte er noch für einen Moment verspüren, so dass er die Augen geschlossen ließ. Es war ein Traum gewesen.

Nach einigen Minuten war er hellwach und blickte sich um. Es war noch stockfinster, doch trotzdem stand er auf, um kurz ins Bad zu gehen. Sein Spiegelbild zeigte keinen alten Mann mit Falten, Vollbart und Halbmondbrille, sondern einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen wirren Haaren, der sich mit einer Hand über die jugendlich straffe Haut der Wange fuhr und da – es war ganz kurz – glitzerte etwas an seinem Finger. Es war der goldene Ehering, an den er sich noch nicht gewöhnt hatte. Er betrachtete ihn mit einem Ausdruck vollkommener Zufriedenheit.

Zurück im Bett kuschelte er sich an Ginny an, die daraufhin erwachte.

„Harry?", murmelte sie verschlafen.

„Schlaf ruhig weiter."

Entgegen seines Ratschlags fragte sie: „Warum bist du wach? Schlecht geträumt?"

Die Albträume über den Krieg belasteten ihn manchmal noch immer, doch er verneinte und antwortete mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich hatte eben den wunderschönsten Traum, den man sich nur vorstellen kann."

Seine Harmonie war auf sie übergesprungen. Sie wischte ihm eine wirre Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fragte neugierig, als würde sie darum bitten, in ein Geheimnis eingeweiht zu werden: „Erzählst du ihn mir?"

„Nein." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, doch sein Lächeln verblasste nicht und er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er flüsterte: „Wir werden ihn zusammen leben."


End file.
